


For the First Time in Five Years

by clockwork_fayz



Series: Macey's Soy Luna Extended Universe [1]
Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gastina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_fayz/pseuds/clockwork_fayz
Summary: Nina travels back to Buenos Aires to stay with Luna and Matteo until she can find a place.  Little does she know that someone else has also moved home.  ONE SHOT.
Relationships: Gastón Perida/Nina Simonetti
Series: Macey's Soy Luna Extended Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	For the First Time in Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not speak spanish past a high school spanish one level.

“Nina!”

Luna was waving wildly from the bottom of the escalator at the airport, holding a sign in her hands saying “welcome home”. Nina broke out into a huge smile as she rode down towards her friend and as soon as she stepped off, Luna tackled her in a hug. 

“Luna! I missed you so much!”

“I definitely missed you more. I am so happy you are back! How was your flight? How was Paris? Do you speak French?”

Nina laughed. “Luna, slow down! The flight was fine, my back is so sore though, I need a nice walk to stretch it out.”

“That we can do,” Luna said, taking her arm and walking towards the baggage claim. “After we drop off your stuff at my apartment, we can walk through the park and get some food at this new place that serves the BEST pasta in the world. Seriously. I have so much planned for us to do!”

“Luna, I can stay in a hotel really. I don’t want to intrude…”

“Nonsense Nina! You are my best friend, you are staying with us! I would offer you to sleep in my room with me, but Matteo said no so we set up the couch for you to sleep on.”

Nina smiled, laying her head on her friend’s shoulder as they stopped in front of the baggage claim. 

“Gracias Luna, I appreciate you letting me stay with you. And Matteo too. Where is he?”

“Uhm, he couldn’t make it. He wanted to come but he is busy doing some stuff. But we will see him later. Look, your bag!”

Nina gave Luna a skeptical look, but decided to drop it...for now. 

As Luna promised, they left for a walk right after they got to her apartment. Nina gushed over how beautiful it was and over the view and how she loved how Luna and Matteo decorated it (“you are so much kinder than Ámbar, she asked me if we hired a twelve year old to decorate”). Nina was feeling energized, she had slept for many hours on the plane and was ready for the fresh air of Buenos Aires. 

“I loved Paris, and I loved being with mi mama and Mora, but I missed Buenos Aires,” Nina stated, “It feels like home.”

“This is your home, Nina,” Luna said, “It will always be your home! Just like me and Matteo. We travel all over the world for the tours but nothing is better than being here. Do you know how long you are staying?”

“Well, I don’t want to get my hopes up. But I was thinking I could write my next book here.”

Luna grabbed her arm and started jumping up and down. “Oh Nina that would be amazing! Do you know what your next book will be about? You know how much I loved “Tranquility y amor”. I own at least a dozen copies.”

“I was thinking my next one could be set at a roller rink, since I already know so much about skating.”

“That is an amazing idea! Excellente! A love story?”

“Sí, that is what I was thinking.”

“I love it already,” Luna stopped and grabbed her stomach. “Ooh. Did you hear that? I am starving. The pasta place is just around the corner, are you hungry?”

“Very, I’m looking forward to trying it! 

Luna grabbed her friends hand, “Vamos! You are going to love it so much. I usually get the alfredo sauce, because you know me. I love alfredo sauce on everything.” Luna pushed open the door to the restaurant, “But Matteo says the Pesto is delicious, I never tried it but-” Luna stopped.

“Luna, que-”

Nina almost dropped her purse. She locked eyes with him instantly and saw that he was frozen in surprise just as much as she was. Nina hadn’t seen him in five long years, but even though he had grown older it was still the same kind eyes that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. 

“Nina.”

He got up abruptly, hitting the table. Matteo turned around, cursing under his breath before standing up as well. 

“Hi Gastón,” Nina said in a whisper of a voice. He strode towards her, but hesitated right before he reached her. They stood for a second, unsure what to do before Gastón finally hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. 

He stepped back from her, his eyes wide with wonder. “Nina, it is so good to see you. I didn’t know you were back.”

“Umm, I flew in just today actually.”

Matteo put his arm on Gaston, pushing him away so he could reach Nina. “Glad you made it alright.”

Matteo glanced over to his girlfriend who had the look of murder in her eyes. 

“Mi amor,” he said, reaching for Luna, pulling her into an embrace. 

“What are you doing here?” Luna hissed in his ear.

“Me? What are you doing here?” 

“I told you I was taking Nina here.”

“I thought you meant eventually!” 

They parted and Luna plastered on a fake smile. “Nina and I are going to find a table, we are starving.”

“No, why don’t you join us! We can pull up a table,” Gastón said eagerly. Luna glanced at Nina who looked like she was going to throw up. 

“Sure,” Nina said, “That sounds great.”

Luna shot daggers at Matteo before grabbing Nina’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“Okay. Have you two been here long?”

“We have just ordered drinks,” Matteo responded, helping Gastón move the table over. Gastón switched spots so that he sat next to Matteo, letting Nina sit by her friend. 

“So tell me, what is up with you Nina? I heard you were in Paris!” Gastón asked eagerly. Nina gave a small smile. 

“I was. It was lovely living there with mi mama and Moira, but I missed Argentina very very much. There is no place like Buenos Aires.”

Gastón nodded. “I agree completely. I like living in London, but I prefer Argentinian food much more. Naturally that is why Matteo took me to an Italian restaurant.”

Matteo laughed and punched Gastón in the shoulder. “Ey, I gave you some choices and you chose here!”

“And you?” Nina asked Gastón, “Luna didn’t tell me that you were here, are you visiting or?”

“I’m living here now,” Gastón said, “I am going to be working at BTech as the new sales manager.”

“Yes, he moved back two weeks ago,” Luna interjected, “It was very sudden, I didn’t get the chance to tell you.”

“It was a spur of the moment decision,” Gastón added, “But something was calling me back home and I had to take this opportunity.”

“It sounds like a great opportunity for you,” Nina said. 

“I hope so,” Gastón replied, “No matter what, I am very happy to be back home. There are so many memories here.”

“I agree,” Luna piped up, “Ever since Matteo and I got back from tour, I have been making him go to the rink at least three times a week!”

“I can’t wait to see it again,” Gastón said. “It will be so great to see it again.”

Nina agreed. “ Si, It will bring back good memories. Has it changed much?”

“A few updates,” Luna said, “Since Ámbar took over Vidia, she has been making sure that it gets taken care of.”

“She’s kept it relevant but also kept the same familiar elements from when we skated there,” Matteo remarked, “Of course Luna would kill her if she tried to redo it…”

Luna laughed smacking her boyfriend on his arm. “You would too, you said last week that if she ever changed the juice bar into a coffee bar you would riot.”

Matteo shrugged. “I love my juice. Gastón, Luna and I were just talking about the other day the time that you accidentally threw your skate when taking it off and damaged the locker. It’s still there!”

“No way!” Gastón laughed, “How about the stain in the rug backstage from when you spilled your pomegranate juice?”

Nina smiled to herself. For the first time in a couple of years, she felt completely at peace. Being back with her friends, laughing over old memories felt so right that she wished that their dinner wouldn’t end. But unfortunately the check came sooner than she wanted. 

“Maybe the four of us can hang out tomorrow?” Gastón asked, as he held the door open for the girls, “We can go see a concert in the park.”

Luna exchanged glances with Nina. 

“Sí, that sounds great,” Nina said, “We aren’t doing anything right Luna?”

“No we don't, that sounds wonderful. Matteo can text you later with the details.”

“Perfecto,” Matteo said, “Now come on, hermano, or we are going to miss the movie.”

Gastón nodded and reached to hug Luna goodbye. Then he hugged Nina, kissing her on the cheek again and Nina hoped to god that he could not feel her shaking. The boys started to walk in the opposite direction. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Luna turned to Nina.

“Nina! I am so sorry, I didn’t know they were going to be here! I was going to tell you that Gastón was back, I promise I was but I didn’t want you to stress out on your flight over here so I was going to tell you tonight and-”

“Luna!” Nina cut her off, “It’s okay, really! I was just a little surprised.”

“I know, I know! I am so sorry!”

Nina laughed. “Luna, seriously it’s fine. I am really glad that I got to see him.”

“And he was really glad to see you too!” The girls started to walk back towards Luna’s apartment. “I mean did you see the look he was giving you?”

“Uhm, wh-what look?” Nina stammered. 

“What look? His whole face lit up Nina! And he could not keep his eyes off of you! I think he might still love you a little bit.”

“No! He can’t! Can he?”

Luna stopped in her tracks, her mouth agape at Nina.

“Nina. You still love him don’t you?!?” 

Nina blushed, looking down at her feet. “No. I mean, he was my first love. I will never love someone as much as I did him.”

“Nina!” Luna exclaimed, grabbing her arm. “You do still love him! This is amazing, you are both moving back to Argentina, you are both single, you can get back together!”

“No Luna! It was so long ago, I doubt he has the same feelings for me.”

“Are you kidding me? He was practically drooling over every word you said! I thought he was going to propose to you right there.” Luna started to do a little dance, while singing “Gastina’s back, gastina’s back.”

Nina couldn’t help but be amused at Luna and grabbed her friend’s arm pulling her along. 

“What are you going to do?” Luna asked.

Nina hesitated. “Should I do something?”

Luna groaned. “Nina, my sweet, sweet friend. You MUST do something. Do you want me to talk to Matteo to talk to Gaston?”

“No!” Nina shouted, grabbing Luna’s arm. “Do not tell Matteo!”

“Okay, okay I won’t talk to Matteo. But we have to think of some way to get you two together!”

Nina sighed. “Let’s talk about something else Luna. How are your parents?”

“Fantastic! They can’t wait for you to go visit them at the mansion. Should we go for some dessert tonight? I can text mi mama and tell her we’re coming.”

“Si, that would be great!” 

Nina tried to keep Gastón out of her thoughts, but he hovered over her for the rest of the night. She fell asleep thinking of him and he was the first thing she thought of when she woke up in the morning. She knew that she shouldn’t waste time on hoping on impossible things, but what if he still did have feelings for her after all these years. 

When Luna, Matteo, and Nina met up with Gastón at the park the following afternoon for the concert in the park, Nina almost forgot her words. She was back to the stumbling, nervous Nina that she was in school before she had started to date him.

“Nina, you look so beautiful,” he said as he leaned in to greet her. She couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering.

“You too. I mean, you look very nice. Handsome. That’s a good word to describe your appearance, handsome.”

Matteo snorted, earning an elbow from Luna. 

During the concert, the four of them sat in the grass listening to the band. Nina sat next to Gastón, sneaking looks at him and catching him doing the same. On Nina’s otherside, Luna was dying. She kept watching the two of them, trying to mentally force one of them to make a move. Finally Matteo pulled her close to him and told her to stop being a weirdo and watch the band. 

The concert ended right before sunset, and the four walked down the path that would take them to the exit.

“That was such a good concert, right Nina?” Luna asked while skipping and holding Matteo’s hand. “I enjoyed it so much!”

“Sí, it was very nice,” Nina said, “I liked it very much.”

“I could listen to them all day,” Luna sighed. She stopped, pointing excitedly. “Ooh look at the sky! It’s so beautiful. Perfect night for a walk.”

“I agree, “Gastón said, “Nina, would you want to walk with me down by the water?” He held his hand out to her. 

Nina’s cheeks turned pink, but she took it. They turned to walk through the park under the orange setting sky.

Luna waited a few beats before trying to follow after. Matteo grabbed his girlfriend’s arm and pulled her back.

“No, Luna we are not going to follow them,” Matteo laughed, as Luna tried to pull away.

“But I want to know what they are going to say!” Luna pouted. Matteo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned her back towards their apartment. 

“Come mi amor, I am sure Nina will tell you every detail later.” 

Nina felt like she was flying. It had been so long since she had held Gastón’s hand for the last time. It felt so familiar to her, it almost made her lightheaded as the memories with him came flooding back. Every walk, every conversation, every stolen kiss in the hallways of Blake were floating around in her head making it hard to focus on what he was saying.

He was rambling, a habit she knew he did when he was nervous. She knew that she tended to ramble as well. Luna used to say that they could talk about nothing for hours, but it was never nothing to Nina. She loved anything that he talked to her about. Well, except when he left her. 

They approached a park bench, one that they used to sit on all the time in their school days. Nina instantly was brought back to a memory of her reading aloud from Gastón’s English book while his head lay in her lap. He said he remembered better when she was the one reading it to him. 

“Shall we sit?” Gastón asked, motioning towards the bench. Nina nodded, letting go of his hand so she could smooth her skirt as they sat down across from the water. 

“I am very excited for you next book,” Gastón said as they watched a boat float by, “I’ve read your first one at least ten times.”

“Seriously?” Nina asked, nervously picking at a string on her shirt. 

“Sí. I’ve always loved your writing. And when I read it, I feel like...well I feel like I am talking to you. I’ve missed that terribly, talking to you.”

“Gastón, you can talk to me whenever you want, we’re still friends.”

“Sí. Amigos.” Nina could have sworn that he sounded sad about the fact. She wanted to ask him why, but Gastón changed the subject before she could.

“Do you remember we used to come here after Blake sometimes?” 

Nina smiled. “Sí, I was just thinking about how you used to ask me to read your English assignments out loud.”

“It made them so much more interesting, hearing you say the words. You could make anything sound interesting Nina.”

“I don’t know about that, I’ve been told that I tend to go on about things that nobody finds interesting.”

“Well those people are wrong,” Gastón said firmly, taking Nina aback. “Everything you say is interesting. You are so incredibly smart Nina.”

Nina blushed. “Gracias, you are too.”

They stayed silent for a few seconds, watching the sunset reflect on the ripples of the water. It was a beautiful scene, one that Nina hadn’t realized she missed until right then.

“Nina, I have to admit something,” Gastón said, his voice trembling over so slightly. Nina looked at him alarmed. He took a deep breath before saying: “I haven’t been in a serious relationship since you.”

Nina was surprised. “Que? But you have had to have met lots of pretty girls in London.”

“Sí, but every time I got close to them I realised that I wasn’t interested. Nobody could come close to you.”

Nina was at a loss for words. The most she could do was squeak out an “oh”. But Gastón wasn’t done. 

“You know, the day that I called you and you told me about Eric I had just got home from a date with a girl who lived down the street. I was going to tell you that I still loved you. That I was willing to call you every single day until I came back again.”

“Why didn’t you?” Nina asked.

“Because you told me about Eric. And you seemed so happy with him.”

“Oh….right.”

Nina hadn’t thought about Eric in a long time. She had dated him for around six months before realizing that something was missing in their relationship. She never did figure out what it was. She was starting to understand it now. 

“Matteo kept me updated on you. I wasn’t stalking you or anything, but I liked to know what was happening with you. But I didn’t know you were moving home.”

“I didn’t know you had moved home either. Luna didn’t tell me anything.”

Gastón nodded. “I think they kept us in the dark for a reason. Matteo knew it would hurt me to see you again.”

“Porque?” Nina asked, a hint of hesitance in her voice. Gastón reached over and took her hands in his. His thumb rubbed tiny circles as he met her eyes. 

“Because it’s been five years. And I am still not over you.” 

It was as if time had stopped for Nina. She could no longer feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. He let go of her hands, starting an apology. 

“ Perdón , I shouldn’t have-”

“No Gastón,” Nina exclaimed, snapping out her trance and grabbing his hands back. “I never got over you as well.”

His face lit up. “Really?”

“Sí. You have always been the one I loved, the only one I loved. It broke me the day that we broke up. I have kept all the photos we took together in a box under my bed and sometimes when I am really sad I will look at them to remember what it was like to be in love.”

Gastón looked on the verge of tears and Nina felt her own threatening to fall down her cheek.

“Nina, do you still love me?” 

Nina nodded. She blinked, one of her tears slipping down her cheek. She moved to get it, but Gastón reached her cheek first, brushing the tear away lightly with his fingers. 

He glanced at her lips and tilted his head towards her. Her eyes fluttered close as his lips touched hers. She sighed in relief at the familiar feeling, the kiss she had been craving for half of a decade. 

She parted when she felt herself stifling a sob and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her face into his shoulder. He embraced her tightly and the feeling was so easy,so familiar, it was like coming home. She wanted to live in this moment forever. 

“I love you,” he whispered into her hair. “I never stopped loving you.” 

“I love you,” she whispered back, “I’ve loved you everyday since the first day I met you.”

They sat for a long time like that, wrapped in each other’s arms until Nina’s phone buzzed and they broke apart. 

“That’s probably Luna,” Nina said, glancing at her purse but not moving to get it. “I’m surprised she hasn’t followed us here.”

Gastón looked around. “Me too. Matteo had been messaging me all night about how I needed to tell you that I still loved you, I’m surprised he didn’t stay to make sure I followed through with it.”

Nina laughed. “Luna was bugging me all night about it too. They were right.”

Gastón’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at her. 

“Yeah they were.”

He leaned in and gave her one last kiss before standing up so they could go find their friends. He wrapped his arm around Nina’s shoulder and for the first time in five years, Nina felt like everything was back to the way it was supposed to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so late to this fandom but here I am! I firmly believe that Nina would not stay with Eric for long after the finale. Also Luna doesn't live at the mansion because I felt like she would like her own place with Matteo. I don't even know if anyone will read this, but if anyone does PLEASE LET ME KNOW. And also let me know if you want any more Soy Luna Fics!


End file.
